True Love, Lust, and Blood
by madness sw
Summary: Naruto brings gaara to a special place in the woods surrounding konoha. Then after having a conversation with Sakura, gaara begins to learn more about himself and what he wants, and what he wants is love from a certain blonde... narugaa gaanaru yaoi
1. into the woods, out from the heart

"Naruto-kun, I don't think we should be doing this. I'm the kazekage, I could be ambushed."

"You need to loosen up Gaara-Chan, its not much farther ahead! I think..."

"You think? I'm surprised, didn't know that was possible of you. You obviously didn't THINK of the possible consequences of dragging me through the woods in the dead of the night."

"I thought of all the consequences I thought mattered. Just loosen up. It should be just over this hill."

"It better be."

"Here we are!"

The two had finally stopped at a cliff with a large tree that cloaked the area in a nice cool shade in the day, and blocked out any unnatural light at night. Just next to it was a large rock, perfect for any person- or persons, to lie down on and stare up at the sky adorned with little lights. You could also see the majority of the trees surrounding Konoha, and Konoha itself radiated with a light glow.

There was a blanket spread across the grass and in the middle of it was a jar with a few fireflies. Those fireflies shone so bright that the entire area conceal by the enormous willow tree swallowed the beautiful, calming sight was breath taking...

"You wasted my time bringing me here when I could be in my hotel sleeping?"

... for most people...

Naruto was shocked to say the least. To come across a place like this, would be, more like IS, life changing, let alone all the work he did to impress the younger ninja. "What was the point of bringing me here?"

"I always wanted to sleep under the stars here with someone, but I could never find someone right enough to do so with. I haven't shown anybody this spot. Even Shikamaru doesn't know about it, and you know how he is always lazily lying around everywhere, priding himself in his ability to find a nice spot to rest. He'd shit himself if he ever saw this place."

"Then why didn't you wake him up instead?"

"Because.." Naruto lowered his voice. But not to sound seductive, he was genuinely nervous. "I don't like him... Not like how I like you..."

Gaara began to reconsider being angry, but he refused to completely let his guard down. "Of all people to bring here, why me? I do consider you my closest friend, but-"

"But nothing! You're gonna stay here with me tonight if I have to tie your ass to a tree. Being the kazekage, you deserve a break from all the stress for a while..." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"That's why I came to Konoha."

"...you need time away from people too."

"You're right. That's why I wanted to stay at the hotel. There's no people in there. Now I'm stuck out in the woods in the dead of the night with a poor excuse of a ninja, let alone a person." Immediately after he let those words slip out, he regretted them instantly. Naruto looked emotionally wounded, and drained. "Look Naruto-kun, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright. You don't have to stay, ill find someone else tomorrow or something. I should have known better than to drag the kazekage out to the woods in the middle of the night anyway. It was a stupid idea."

It was a stupid idea to the redhead, but he thought it was best not to say anything. Gaara rarely got any sleep, even without the Shikaku, and he was woken up by a certain blonde. "I can't go back now, I'm already here."

"I can take you back, its only like ten minutes. I've already inconvenienced you enough." Naruto spoke with less enthusiasm in his voice than he had before. That one statement made by Gaara was enough to destroy his entire mood.  
"It's alright. I don't need you to find my way back." Gaara could take a hint. Naruto wanted to be alone now. "See you tomorrow." Before he was going to run off back to his room, he turned to see that he was even more hurt.

Naruto sat with his legs to his chest, and his chin on his knees. A warm streak of water raced down his cheek. "Why does everyone I love reject me... Maybe nobody needs a 'person' like me."

Gaara made his back to his hotel room within a matter of minutes. He sat on the bed and thought of how Naruto was crushed. Being a once host to a bijuu, he knew very well how people could say certain things that trigger something deep down inside themselves.

But why? Gaara couldn't understand why Naruto wanted him to go with him there so badly. He obviously had an ulterior motive that would explain his behavior, but what was it, and why?

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

Gaara couldn't get much more than a couple hours of sleep. His mind was somewhere else: His true reason for taking a break. To find love. Not the kind of love you have for friends and family. He wanted to be IN love. However, none of the woman he came across spiked his interest. Many were beautiful no doubt, but that wasn't all he looked for in a relationship. Not that he's ever been in one. Is that all a relationship is about? No, he refused to believe it. Love has to be more than sex.

He stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. With a wave of his hand his sand armor was ripped from his skin. Underneath the armor, his skin was ever more pale. His eyes became so much more noticeable. He looked adorable and dangerous at the same time. He used his sand to cover the walls in case an intruder came in. He turned on the faucet and began to wash himself thoroughly. He loved the cold.

"Maybe I should ask someone if they know any women that may interest me," he said to himself. "It's decided: today I'm going to ask Sakura-Chan to help me out."

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

"Hokage-sama, where may I find Sakura-san?" He stood across from Tsunade sitting at her desk. She was going through her usual mountain of paperwork to deal with when Gaara knocked. She has always been intrigued by the kazekage.

"She should be back from her task any second now. May I ask why you need to speak with her?"

"I just want to ask her a favor, about something private."

"Hn. I never knew you two to be close. You can wait for her outside my office." With that Gaara thanked her and walked out the door.

Gaara stood with his arms crossed and head down like a statue. The same issue popped up in his mind. The look of Narutos face when he was hurt caused a great deal of pain for the young leader.

A few minutes later Sakura came walking in his direction.

"Gaara? What are you doing in Konoha? Did something bad happen?" She was carrying at least twice her weight in boxes undoubtly filled to the brim with more paperwork for thw hokage.

He simply shook his head. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Haha, no, Lady Tsunade-sama makes me carry loads of these everyday!" She opened a closet across her office and stacked the boxes in there with mountains of other boxes. Okay its not that bad. What does Tsunade do with her time that she's stuck with so much paperwork? "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask a favor of you Sakura-san."

She looked up at him with a sudden interest. "Sure, ill help with whatever you need."

Before Gaara gave himself a chance to talk, he reconsidered what he was going to ask. This is kind of embarrassing to ask someone, but Sakura was nice enough. Right. He looked over her and noticed something. She's beautiful. She doesn't have the impact on him that he wished for, but she's nice. "Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?"

That was easier than his original question. Is that normal?

Immediately she started to laugh. "No. I- haha - I'm already in lo- hahaha!"

"I don't see what's so funny." Gaara was furious now. How dare she say no, let alone laugh.

"Gaara! I'm not going on a date with you! You're gay!"

*.*.*.*.*

Please review!


	2. What he wants, and secretly craves

"I don't see the point in waiting for her when you could explain it to me now." Gaara sat opposite Sakura with his arms crossed and his absent brows furrowed. They sat at a table with a single booth inside a cafe.

Sakura was stuck between being excited and feeling sorry. Should she really be the one to tell Gaara that he's gay? Is it bad she's even making him wait? Of course not! She should tell him right. He deserves that much... especially since he doesn't even know what gay means.

"What possible reason could she have for making you wait this long? This is ridiculous." Gaara continued his grumbling.

The kinoichi sighed. "Gaara you don't need to be so angry. She'll be here soon, I'm sure. Look she's here now!"

Gaara didn't bother looking to confirm what she had said was true. He just closed his eyes and silently felt relieved in the fact his wait had come to an end. Sakura giggled at the sight of Gaaras obvious... Err how do I put this? Feminine attitude? Uke attributes? That's more like it.

"Gaara? Ahhh! I didn't know you were in the village!" Ino screamed as she hugged the Kazekage. The obvious irritation was plastered on his face. "Wow you've gotten so cute!"

"Remind me again why she's here?"

Sakura was frightened at the sight of the sudden bloodlust that shown in those maroon eyes. "Ummm Ino, maybe you should come sit next to me, that way you could get a better look." Said girl understood and sat next to her friend. "So Ino, I need to help explain to Gaara what gay means, because i think he is..."

"Why are you the one telling him?"

"He asked me on a date today, and i tri-"

"He.. What? I thought you had to be smart to be a kage, but apparently not if he's dumb enough to want to go out with you of all people." Sakura was immediately turning red; even Gaara laughed at her stake. Ino continued before Sakura had a chance to go on a rampage, "and apart from that why do we need to explain what gay means? Does he not know?"

"No he doesn't, and I think he- well..." Sakura moved closer and began whispering in her ear. Gaara watched as Inos expression went from her glowing color to a light pink and full of excitement.

The redhead was beginning to lose his patience once again. "Do either of you mind telling me already so I can leave. I have no interest in watching you two whisper and giggle about me."

Sakura felt bad and tried to hide her smile to no avail. "Sorry Gaara."

"Anyways," Ino began, "being gay means you don't like girls."

"Excuse me, but I'm not a sexist if that's what you're implying." He replied defensively with a scowl on his face.

"Haha, no Gaarahaha! That's not what I meant! Fuck, Gaara, gay means you like boys instead. You don't find women sexually attractive like most men, instead you look at men sexually like women do."

Gaara was shocked to say the least. He knew he never... well... He's never been intimate, even though his intimate parts had made its appearance many times. He always thought that this was from just being a teenager. "How do you know? Is it curable?"

The two girls laughed hysterically again. Sakura was the first to still her laughing. "No Gaara, it's not. It's common. In fact about a fourth of guys are just like you or similar, and even some girls are too. Some people are even sexually attracted to both sexes."

"Yeah like me," Ino cut in, hoping it would help.

Sakura started at her wide eyed. "Y- you're bi?" Ino nodded her head slowly as if she were talking to a mad woman. "Oh my god that explains so much!"

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT'S THAT SUP-"

Ino was cut off when a gag made of Gaaras sand kept her from making a complete fool of them all. "Err, okay... don't blame me for being skeptical, but is this your idea of a joke, because it's not funny whatsoever. How would two males even have sex?! Or even two females for that matter?"

"Well..."

. . . . . . .

Naruto sat on the hill top, ripping out grass and letting it fall on Shikamarus stomach.

"Naruto, what's bothering you today, you're usually really hyper." The lazy shadow-nin finally asked.

"Nothing bothering me Shikamaru kun. Is it so wrong to want to relax with my friend? I could always leave..."

"That wouldn't be necessary. You're not bothering me. Just lie down and watch the clouds." Naruto obeyed and lied perpendicular to the taller teen and rested his head on his belly. This shocked Shikamaru but be did nothing about it.

After an endless about of time of looking at the clouds he noticed something wet on his stomach. Couldn't possibly be any rain. That's illogical seeing as there were few clouds in the sky, and none of them bursting with moisture. He looked down to find his blonde friend silently crying. Shikamaru ran his fingers through the spiky hair. It felt unexpectantly soft. Naruto looked at him, then tried wiping the tears away hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Why don't you come closer? You Look tired."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just moved so he was half on the grass and half on Shikamaru. His cheek rested above his heart and he could hear the slightest pulse of a strong beat.

"N-Naruto, this isn't exactly what I meant."

"Sorry Shikamaru." The blonde started to get up when a surprisingly strong pair of arms wrapped around his slim waist. He looked up at the other dumbfounded. "Shikamaru, you're sending me mixed messages here."

"I never said i didn't like it." 'What the hell am I saying?' "You're not going anywhere." ' Now what am saying! I sound like a pervert! Maybe Naruto is cute and WHAT AM I THINKING! Maybe his hair is soft and those lips, there's some wet...' that was the end of all thought Shikamaru had for the first time in ever.

Naruto had no idea how to react. Should he let his friend continue kissing him? Why not... even if it turns out to be just a one time thing? Doesn't matter anymore. Naruto never had anyone touch him like this, nor had anyone allowed him to touch them like this. Maybe he could just pretend, even for a minute, that maybe, it was more.

. . . Meanwhile, with Gaaras company... . . .

"Gaara, you're over-reacting. Please come out of the bathroom. bathroom. people do it too. Its nothing bad, it actually feels really good."

"Yeah, I bet you would know that Sakura! I'm sorry but my ass is an exit, not an entrance."

A/n: haha, hope you all like it ^.^ who knew that the topic of anal sex would be the topic that broke Gaara out of character? Lol, i think the next chapter will be published soon...


End file.
